Cramped Quarters
by bleedforyou
Summary: When Draco shows up at the Headquarters for the Order of Phoenix, he's stuck sharing a room with non-other than Harry Potter himself.


**Title**: Cramped Quarters  
><strong>Author<strong>: **bleedforyou1**  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Harry/Draco  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Beta<strong>: **vanessawolfie**  
><strong>Summary<strong>: When Draco shows up at the Headquarters for the Order of Phoenix, he's stuck sharing a room with non-other than Harry Potter himself.  
><strong>Word count<strong>: 2, 357  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: fluff.  
><strong>Note<strong>: Written for **hpfangirl71**'s prompt in Leo's H/D Shared Bed Fest. 

_Cramped Quarters_

With an irritated huff, Draco Malfoy rested a hand on his hip and scowled at the general vicinity of the room, setting his shoulders back.

"Seriously?" He growled, causing a few of the people around him to twitch. "I leave my family, my home and everything I have in order to come join this... _thing_ against the Dark Lord, who nearly just _killed_ me by the way, and you tell me that there's no _room for me_?"

The oldest red-haired child in the room- _Charlie, was it not? _Draco thought- walked over and sighed, standing next to Draco.

"The Headquarters weren't actually built for this many people, and a lot of people are sharing rooms as it is..." He looked around the room in a nervous fashion and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Great. Where am I supposed to sleep, then?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Or shall I simply bunk on a couch for the rest of the summer? This is bloody ridiculous-"

"Malfoy," Granger interrupted, walking over as well. "Listen, this isn't some sort of punishment we're trying to give you. We're glad you decided to switch over. The only thing is, the living quarters are cramped as it is, and..."

"And no one wants to share a room with you," Weasel said suddenly. Granger whipped around and Draco knew she was probably glaring at him, but Ronald simply shrugged.

"Fine," Draco snapped, picking up his bag and turning away from the group in the living room of the Black Residence. "I'll simply risk my life _again_ by leaving here and finding someplace to hide out-"

"He can stay with me."

Draco turned and gawked at Potter, who was standing in the far back, leaning against the wall as if trying to blend in with the horrid decor. The boy had really grown over the last few weeks...he definitely looked ready for 6th year at Hogwarts...

"Harry, you don't have to-" The Weasel was saying already, turning towards his best friend.

"It's fine. I'm the only one not sharing with anyone else," Potter interrupted smoothly, staring at the wall behind Draco's head. "Come on, Malfoy. I'll show you which room is mine."

The room was silent as Potter began climbing the stairs and Draco followed him, a million thoughts running through his mind at once. _Why is Potter helping me? Why Potter of all people? The one boy I've liked since 4th year? Why is his arse so great-_

"The loo is down the hall, last door to the left," Potter practically grunted at him, walking down the hall and into a bedroom towards the end. "Here's where I've been staying. Closet's over there and that mirror talks to you, so don't freak out if it tries to condemn your hair or-well, I guess that wouldn't be a problem for you."

Draco blinked in surprise at Potter, who simply shrugged and walked out of the room. "I'll try to get Molly to enlarge the bed later, but I doubt she can split it. Sorry."

With that last word, he was gone and Draco was left alone. He dropped his bag and gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed, closing his eyes in horror. He was going to be sharing not only a room, but a _bed _with the star of his wet dreams.

This was almost as bad as being under the Dark Lord's control. _Almost_, his thoughts sneered._Thank Merlin you managed to get yourself out of that one! Better send a letter to Snape, thanking him for helping you escape. _

Sighing to himself, Draco toed off his shoes and padded in his socks towards the closet, opening it and wrinkling his nose. It was smaller than he had ever expected it to be. Potter's clothes were hanging towards the right and were thrown on the floor underneath and Draco raised an eyebrow, kneeling down. He picked up one of the pairs of underwear, and smirked._I knew he'd be a briefs man_.

Dropping the clothes, Draco walked over and began to hang his own wardrobe, disappointed that he didn't have a house elf to do it for him.

He then put on a pair of slacks and a plain white t-shirt, trying to appear less proper than he usually did. Maybe the Order wouldn't hate him if he acted normal? He certainly didn't want to get cursed on his first night here.

_Not to mention you want to appease Potter_, the voice in his brain snickered.

_Shut up_, he told it, heading to the loo.

*

After an awkward dinner that night, where the Order mostly ignored him, Draco was feeling melancholy. He took his dessert-an apple pie that Draco grudgingly admitted was better than any he'd ever had- and went upstairs, to finish it in his room. At least there, it wasn't so awkward and no one was glaring at him or sending him confused looks.

_No one even wants me here_, Draco thought as he reached Potter and his' room. Potter himself was downstairs, laughing with his buddies and licking his spoon after eating vanilla ice cream. _Why did I watch him do that?_ Draco was frustrated by how much he lusted after the Boy Who Lived, who would never give him the time of day.

_But he offered to sleep in the same bed as you. That's saying something_!

The internal war with himself continued for a while as he sat cross-legged on the bed and ate his pie. Mrs. Weasley had tried to enlarge it earlier, but it only rattled a bit and stayed the same. She had said it was probably the Black's magic on all of their antique furniture, and offered to put some bedding down on the floor, but Draco had absolutely refused to sleep on the floor. His back would've been in pain for weeks! Plus, he doubted Potter would want to sleep on the floor either.

_You just want him to sleep inches away from you_... He really needed to stop thinking to himself. It was giving him a headache.

Just then, Harry himself walked in, actually _looking_ at Draco for the first time since he had gotten here. _Great. Now I'm calling him Harry in my head_.

"Hey." Harry said quietly, walking in. He seemed somewhat flush and he kept rubbing at his scar.

"Hello." Draco said, sounding awkward even to himself. He tried his best to sound as nice as possible. It was difficult, considering he had taunted the boy for years. "Is something wrong?"

"I- no." Harry shook his head and roughly pulled off his sweater, throwing it towards the closet.

"Is it...your scar?" Draco asked nervously, not wanting him to turn around and throw hexes. "Does it hurt?"

He turned around and stared at Draco for a moment, then sighed, walking over and sitting down on the other edge of the bed.

"Yeah. I have this _thing_, with Voldemort." Draco flinched but Harry continued. "I can sometimes, er, _feel_ what he's feeling and hear what he's thinking."

"Is that how you knew about what would happen in the Department of Mysteries?" Draco asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah. I don't really wanna talk about that night. But, yeah. He's really angry right now." Harry sighed and closed his eyes, his finger still rubbing at his scar. "I think it's because of you."

"Because of...me?" Draco swallowed, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. "I knew he'd find out soon, but I didn't think he'd know the same day."

He suddenly opened his eyes and looked over at Draco, who practically shook inside at the heat in those emerald eyes. "Don't worry. He's not going to hurt you here."

And looking into that intense gaze, Draco almost believed what Harry said to him. "You can't guarantee that."

Draco looked away and ate another bite of his pie, swallowing around the sweet flavor.

"I can do my best," Harry sighed. "That's all we can ever do."

"Your best? At what?" Draco asked, looking back over.

"At protecting you."

The rest of the conversation kind of died after that, and Harry simply sat there as Draco finished his pie.

"Will you do me a favour?" Harry asked suddenly as Draco put his plate on the side table.

"Well, I suppose I can't say _no_ to the great Potter, now can I?" Draco smiled slightly. When Harry smiled back, Draco literally felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Will you wake me up? If I have a nightmare?" He said, blushing slightly. "I tend to scream and thrash about a bit. I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Draco bit his lip and tried not to think about Harry screaming and thrashing in bed...covered in sweat... yelling _his name_...

"Yes. I'll wake you."

Harry nodded and stood up, unbuckling his jeans. Draco blushed furiously and turned around, leaning down to take off his socks and slacks as well. _Merlin can this BE any more awkward?_

He closed his eyes as he slipped underneath the covers, lying at the very edge of the bed with his back towards Harry. He felt the bed dip as Harry settled himself in as well, moving around slightly before lying still.

Draco used his wand to turn off the lights and clenched his fingers into the pillowcase, praying to whatever higher order the universe ran by that he'd fall asleep quickly and not have lusty dreams with the man in his bed.

He was, of course, wide awake most of the night, even though Harry's soft breathing meant that he had gone asleep a while ago. Draco tried as hard as he could to fall asleep, but every move of Harry's body behind him sent a shiver down Draco's spine, not allowing him any sleep.

"No, don't," Harry suddenly murmured in his sleep. He moved around, and Draco turned for the first time, peeking his eyes open. His heart hammered in his chest as he looked over.

Harry was lying on his back, shaking and sweating. He turned his head left to right and Draco knew immediately that he was having a nightmare. Wondering how exactly he was supposed to wake him up, Draco watched as Harry's face contorted in what looked to be pain.

"Harry?" Draco whispered then cursed himself. "Potter?"

"No, not him, please-" Harry whimpered, now shaking.

"Potter, wake up," Draco tried to say, poking Harry's shoulder with a finger.

"Not Draco- Take me instead..."

Draco sat up suddenly, the blanket falling off him. He looked down at Harry, who was still trapped in the nightmare. He was _protecting Draco inside his nightmare_! Draco suddenly was shaking as well, using his hands to press lightly on Harry's face.

"Harry, wake up," he said urgently, caressing the man's cheekbones. "It's just a nightmare."

He stopped thrashing, and moments later he was blinking open his eyes. Without glasses to block his facial structure, Draco fell slightly more in awe of Harry. He had those rugged good looks that made Draco's heart race.

"Draco?" Harry said suddenly and Draco realized that he was still holding his face. Letting go, he put his hands in his lap and watched as Harry sat up slowly, not even reaching over for his glasses. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. It's...It's Voldemort's fault."

"I- You said his name," Harry said, his voice still husky from sleep.

"Well, I thought maybe..." Draco shrugged. "You're all strong and confident when you say it, and maybe it'll give me some strength too..."

Harry ran a hand through his hair and Draco thought he might've been smiling. It was hard to tell in the darkness.

"You're strong," Harry said suddenly. "Just in a different way. It took strength to escape Voldemort, and you did it. I really...admire you for that."

Draco blushed furiously and felt dizzy. Probably from lack of sleep. Not from Harry's compliment, of course.

"You do?" Draco asked quietly. "I don't think someone like you should be admiring someone like me."

"Someone like me?" Harry let out a soft chuckle that filled Draco with a pleasant warmth.

"Yes. Someone like you... the hero of the story. The one that ends up with the heroine and rides off into the sunset and has three perfect children and such."

"I don't think it'll work out that way for me." Harry shook his head. "Even if I do turn out to be the 'hero' of the story... I won't be riding off with some heroine..."

"Why not?" Draco asked, his heart hammering.

"I'd just...well, I'd rather have a bloke," he said, shrugging and looking at Draco closely. "A bloke with blond hair and silver eyes."

Draco's eyes widened and he could've sworn his heart stopped. "You...you like me?"

"Well... yeah. I mean, I wouldn't have shared a small bed with you otherwise."

"I thought you were just being _nice_!"

"Nope," Harry laughed slightly. "I'm not nice. Rather selfish, in fact."

"You should've been in Slytherin," Draco whispered. "If I'd known about this, I would've done something a long time ago."

"Oh really?" Harry asked, and Draco imagined him raising an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like...this," Draco said softly, leaning in and placing his lips against Harry's.

The kiss was better than Draco had ever imagined it would be- fumbling and grace-less, but so much more perfect because of that. Once they had let go of each other, they were fighting their lungs for breath.

"I'm glad you shared your bed with me," Draco said because he didn't really know what else to say.

"I know," Harry laughed. "I've known you liked me since last year. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do all this."

Draco narrowed his eyes but decided to worry about the _how's_ later. Like, tomorrow. "I really hope you don't mind, but I think we're going to be spending a _lot_ of time in this bed this summer."

"You won't hear me complaining," Harry said cheekily. Draco just _had _to give him another kiss at that one.

The End


End file.
